Jealous much? Oh please
by shadowgrl97
Summary: When Korra starts dating Tahno, Mako tries to use his reputation as an excuse not to date him. Korra thinks he's jealous, but is he jealous or just trying to protect her? T for kissing
1. Korra

_**A/N: First Legend of Korra fanfic. Couldn't wait 2 get started. I jst luv Makorra!:D Plus Mako is jst… well u get the picture! Lol**_

_**Korra's Boyfriend Tahno:**_

"Korra, it's been great having you in our back to back practices." Mako said, smiling as he took his helmet off and put his hand on his waist. He stared at her a little more and noticed she was particularly beautiful from his angle. He looked down and reminded himself about Asami.

"It's great to be back, although Tarrlock disagrees." She said shaking her hair and blushing.

"Well you belonged to the Fire Ferrets first, so he's just gonna have to wait!" Bolin said walking over to her and giving a cocky smile. Korra rolled her eyes and gazed at Mako. He was just taking off his shirt to wipe the sweat, but she couldn't help but stare at him. He caught her glance and hid his small laugh

." _Let's see what she thinks of this,"_ he said to himself. He leaned back and stretched, giving her full view of his abs. "Hey Korra, you're looking kind of sweaty over there. Need a towel?" He asked, giving a wicked grin.

"_Oh so were playing this game, huh?"_ Korra thought. She began to remove her uniform top, but stopped when she saw Asami walk in. She put her shirt down quickly and pretended to be examining her nails. Mako just laughed and walked over to Asami.

"Hey you!" He said kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe. Ready to go to lunch?" She asked, grabbing his face and deepening the kiss. Mako just smiled. How great is Asami?

Korra looked away and grabbed her bags.

"Hey Korra wait I…" Bolin started as he reached for her arm. She yanked it away and stopped.

"Uh gotta go. Air bending training." She stuttered. Mako looked up from his very heated kiss with Asami. Korra turned away from him.

"Well see you next practice then." He said, looking a little solemn, but shrugging it off. She just waved it off and walked away.

"I wonder why Tenzion would call training right after practice." said Bolin, scratching his head.

"That does seem a bit unlike him. I mean, he never usually over does it on the training." Mako said, gathering his things before returning to Asami and putting his arm around her waist.

Asami just shrugged. "Maybe he thought with all the Equalist business, she should practice more frequently."

"Yea I guess. Well we better get to lunch before it gets too crowded. Asami nodded as she grabbed Mako's hand and headed down the hall.

As Korra walked, she thought of Mako. They fit together like perfect pieces. She and Mako were meant to be, but he was blind to every sign she threw at him. The blushing. The smiles. The hair flipping. The giggles and cheek kissing. It just wasn't obvious enough apparently.

"_It's not like there's a chance anyways. He's into girls like Asami."_ She thought sadly. She wiped a tear that was falling. She turned down the hall when she hit someone.

"Watch it! I don't care if you are the Avatar, you can have some decent manners." Said a boy around Korra's age, dressed in an earth colored training uniform. She looked up at the boy. He had these odd look in his eyes and black silky hair with a wavy piece over his eyes. Korra was angry, but she just couldn't bring herself to argue.

"Sorry ok? I was-"

"Korra, why are you talking to Tahno? And why are you on the floor?" said Bolin, striding down the hall with Mako and Asami at his side. Mako raised an eyebrow as he looked from Korra to Tahno. Tahno just glared at Mako and looked away.

"Is he giving you problems?" Mako asked Korra. Korra looked over at Tahno. He was giving the floor a very angry stare.

"No. I'm… I'm fine. Just a small accident." Mako nodded and looked at Tahno, who wouldn't meet his gaze even if his life depended on it. Mako just smirked and turned to find Asami's eyes locked on his. He leaned down to kiss her and that's when Tahno saw true pain in Korra's eyes. She got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She began to walk away. You could tell it hurt her.

" _I'm gonna regret this later"_ Tahno muttered to himself. "Korra wait." Tahno said stopping her. "Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. Call me maybe?" He asked handing her a slip of paper and smiling as out of the corner of his eye he could see Mako's jaw clenching in anger as he pulled away from the kiss with Asami.

"What?" Mako asked, walking over to Tahno, fist clenched.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't take his number Mako?" Korra asked, hand on hip and all smiles. Mako scratched the back of his head.

"Well yea! There's a million things wrong with it."

"Name one."

"What?"

"You heard me. Name one reason."

"Well for one he's our Pro Bending opponent!"

"One that has to do with my love life?"

Mako waved a hand at her. "Do what you want Korra. I don't control you."

"Never have, never will." She said, taking Tahno's number and striding away.

As soon as he got home, Tahno plopped down on the couch and made sure he wasn't dreaming by slapping himself. No. He wasn't. He just gave Avatar Korra his phone number! Just because he felt bad for her. He heard his phone ring and closed his eyes. He looked at the phone and was almost fainted when he saw it was number he didn't know. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" That was not the voice he expected.

"Is this Mako?"

"NO it's your mom! Of course it's Mako!" Silence.

"And your calling me why?"

"To tell you to stay away from Korra!" Tahno's mouth curled into a smile. Mako was becoming amusing.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade Mako, but don't you NOT care about her?"

"I didn't say I did I'm just looking out for my friend."

"So to clarify, you don't care about Korra?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean…?" Mako stuttered.

"Hmmm you really are as stupid as you look." Tahno said, hanging up before Mako could say anything.

Mako paced back and forth on the floor. Why did he care? Tahno and Korra weren't dating! He shouldn't care! And yet… He couldn't get her out of his head. How sexy she looked with her hand on her hip. When did her being sexy come into this? He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He had Asami! He smiled as he thought of Asami. She wasn't right for him. He and Asami both knew that. They were just holding onto each other, but for what? Asami would have no trouble finding someone else. He had to admit that he thought about when he and Asami broke up how he would ask out Korra, but if she starts dating Tahno… He shook his head. Korra would never go out with Tahno, would she?

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Part of "Call me maybe" By Carly Rae Jepsen is in here and im pretty sure that's obvious. Lol hope you enjoyed! Plz review!**_


	2. A Challenge

_**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So I got eight reviews so far for this story and they started coming the minute I posted this story! I would like to thank you all for reviewing, favoring my story, favoring me, and stating your fav parts within the story! Without further or due, here's Chapter 2 of: "Jealous much?" "Oh please." :D**_

_**Chapter 2: A Challenge:**_

"Be the leaf Korra! You're doing fantastic!" Tenzin praised, as Korra moved effortlessly through the spinning boards. She was out of the maze when she heard Tenzin call her. "Korra! Mako's here to see you!"

Korra breathed heavily as she walked around to see Mako with his arms folded over his chest staring at the ground. Korra could usually read his face very well, which is one of the things Mako admires about her, but today he had a stony expression over his face and his eyes were just dark holes, like a fire that has just been put out. His expression was unreadable.

"Tenzin would you give us a minute or two?" Mako asked. Tenzin nodded and walked back into the house to check on Pema. There was a cold silence between the two. He wanted to start, but didn't know how to explain his feelings. Korra could now see a glimpse of frustration in his eyes.

"Take your time." She said, startling Mako, who seemed to forget she was there for a second. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Korra… I-"he started, only to be overcome by fear. Korra waited patiently for him to speak, another thing he admired her for. "I don't think you and Tahno dating is a good idea." He blurted.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I'm not dating Tahno… I just got his number."

"I know, but still-"

"Still what?"

"You shouldn't have taken his number." He said, becoming angry with the demanding tone in her voice. Korra stared at him angrily. How dare he try to tell her what to do.

"Oh so let me get this straight: You're allowed to kiss Asami senseless, but I'm not allowed to take some guys number?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well why do you care if I have Tahno's number? You shouldn't care. You know why? Cause you have Asami! I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your property so quit acting jealous!"

Mako was taken aback by that comment. Jealous? Did she just call him jealous?

"I'm not jealous! I just think he's the wrong guy for you."

"Jealous much?"

"Oh please. If I wanted you, I could've already had you!" As soon as Mako said that, he wished he hadn't. Korra's eyes filled with tears as she stared at him. Mako felt like she was choking him with that stare.

"Korra-" Mako started. Korra raised a hand to silence him, but he continued. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head. "How do you think I feel? How do you think I feel when I see you and Asami kiss right in front of me? You and I both know you're doing it to irritate me! I know that should be me. You know that should be me. And yet…" her voice trailed off.

"You come here to tell me that I'm nothing more than rebound pretty much. That I'm easy. You want a challenge? I've got your challenge right here." She said smugly, as she pulled out her phone. She dialed Tahno's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" came Tahno's voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Hey Tahno its Korra."

Silence. "Hi Avatar. You need something?"

"Yeah. You and me date tonight. Sheng Hai Noodle Palace. Eight o'clock sharp." She said, with and edge in her voice. Mako couldn't help but think that the edge in her voice was kinda cute despite his bubbling anger towards her right now.

"Sure see you there." Tahno said, hanging up without another word. He just got a date with the Avatar!

Mako ran home and slammed the door shut. He plopped on his bed. How could Korra do this to him? She just asked out his enemy right in front of him!

"_Korra you stubborn girl." _Mako thought to himself. Why did he care so much about her? She was just Korra! She was the same girl he refused to meet when Bolin had first tried to introduce him to her. Anger rippled through him as he thought of their earlier argument. She had called him jealous. He was NOT jealous of Tahno. Yet, he felt a pit of jealousy in his stomach. No matter what he did, he could not shake the feeling.

"_You wanna go Korra? Then let's do it!"_ He thought as he grabbed his phone and dialed Asami's number.

"Hello?" Asami said through the phone, as she examined the purple polish on her feet.

"Hey babe it's Mako. You wanna go to dinner tonight?"

Korra stared at her phone. Eight thirty and Tahno still wasn't there. She wore a beautiful dress that was solid blue with black lace trims and black high heeled pumps that she borrowed from Pema. Ikki had helped straighten her hair then curl it. Pema also helped her apply a small amount of make up here and there. By the end of her make over, she looked better than even Asami!

"So…" Pema said as she helped apply a clear colored polish over Korra's nails. "When will we get to meet your mystery boy?"

"Mom it's no mystery that the guy Korra is going on a date with is the handsome fire bender boy, Mako." Ikki piped up.

Korra shook her head. "Nope. Mako… He doesn't like me." She said sadly.

Pema looked at Korra and gave her a small smile. "Honey, he does. It's only obvious."

Korra looked at her. "Really?" Pema nodded. Right then, the doorbell rang. Ikki raced her mother to the door, but Tenzin got there first.

"Hi my names Tahno. I'm Korra's date." Tenzin looked at Tahno. The stare he gave him made Tahno uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"May I come in?" He asked startling Tenzin. Tenzin opened the door to let him inside. Tahno thanked him and sat down. Korra walked in and Tahno's jaw dropped.

"You're beautiful." He said breathlessly. Korra blushed and looked at the ground.

"Mako's a fool for not dating you." He said truthfully.

"Everyone this is Tahno." Korra said.

"Hello" everyone said unison. Tahno looked Korra in the eyes as she stared back at him. Tenzin cleared his throat, causing Tahno and Korra to snap back to reality.

"You guys should go before you're late." He said. "Be back before eleven, because if you don't…" Tenzin directed the rest of his sentence at Tahno. "I will find you."

Tahno gulped and nodded to show his clear understanding. Korra just rolled her eyes at Tenzin and dragged Tahno out.

"Have fun you two!" Pema called.

Mako couldn't entirely focus on Asami. He kept looking around the room for Korra.

_"Where is she?" _he thought.

"Mako… MAKO!" Asami yelled.

"What!" Mako snapped, startling her. She raised a brow at him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Our food."

"Mako?"

"Yes?"

"We haven't ordered yet."

He looked at her. "Sorry I'm-" he was cut off by her lips.

"Hey don't worry." She said cupping his face. "I love you no matter if you pay attention to me or not. What do you wanna talk about?"

He looked at his lap and back at her. "Korra."

She rolled her eyes. "Not this again! Can't we have one simple conversation without Korra coming into it?" He just shook his head and continued looking for Korra.

Korra is ruining Asami's life. Korra was all Mako could think about now. It was killing Asami. There was nothing she could do though. Her and Mako's relationship was on end.

Mako scanned the room til his eyes fell upon Korra and Tahno. She was absolutely gorgeous. Asami saw her too and saw the look in Mako's eyes. She had already lost.

"Mako?" Korra asked, as she made her way to a table next to theirs.

"Hey Korra." He said casually, his eyes flicking her over. The dress complimented her figure and looked absolutely dazzling on her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know… Dating Asami." He said leaning in to kiss her, but Asami turned away so he grazed her cheek. He gave her a puzzled look, but shrugged it off. Tahno stared at the ground, hiding the anger he felt towards Mako. Mako took a deep breath and turned to Korra.

"Can I talk to you?" Korra looked at Tahno for the OK. He nodded. Mako grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, leaving Asami hurt.

There was a silence between Mako and Korra.

"Well-" Korra began, but was cut off by Mako's lips. She pushed him off.

"Whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves. What do you want?" she asked, wiping her mouth.

Mako stared at her. "Sorry." He muttered. She just nodded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"Doing what?"

"Hurting me!"

She looked at him. "Me hurting you? I haven't even kissed Tahno yet!" she yelled. Mako raised his eyebrows at the word yet. Then he understood.

"Oh so you think you're gonna make me jealous huh? Think again!" he yelled as he stormed off back into the restaurant, leaving Korra in the alley.

"C'mon Asami! Were out of here." He said angrily, yanking Asami up from her chair.

They were silent the whole car ride. Tears were welling up in Asami's eyes. He stopped the car in front of the Sato mansion and got out of the car to open her door. She got out , but stopped Mako before he could leave.

"Mako wait. We need to talk." He nodded and walked over to her. "I.. We need to break up." She said sadly, turning away so she wouldn't see his hurt face.

"But-" he began. She put a finger to his lips softly. "It's for the best." She said before turning to walk into the house.

"You're making a big mistake!" he yelled. Asami stopped in mid walking and began to cry again as she shook her head.

"I don't think so Mako." She said in a barely audible whisper. "I don't think so."

_**A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll update ASAP, in return for a total of 15 reveiws! Jk jk although I wouldn't mind tht **_


	3. I'm Sorry

_**A/N: Got more reviews than expected (Thank you I love you) and very proud to say this is my most successful story! Enjoy ch 3 and if ur a Hunger Game fan please check out my new story, What Have I Got To Lose?. Also, GIANT SHOUT OUT TO FANTASYRW14! Her stories are amazayn Lol!**_

**Ch. 3: I'm Sorry:**

Mako paced the floor. He and Asami just broke up! Because of Korra! And to really put frosting on the cake, he had been invited by Tenzin to a ball in her honor thrown by Tarrlock! He couldn't say no even though he really wanted to. So here he is getting ready for a ball he doesn't want to attend and he's dateless at that. He sighed and threw his scarf over his shoulder. He heard a knock on his bedroom.

"Hey Mako, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bolin called through the door.

"Yea Bo come on in." Mako said. Bolin walked inside and sat on Mako's bed.

"So you know how I went out last night?" Bolin asked nervously.

"Yea to get food."

"Actually… I was on a date… with Asami."

Mako looked at his brother to see if it was some kind of joke. "Bo-"Mako started.

Bolin cut him off. "I'm gonna ask Asami out today!" he blurted.

Mako looked at his brother. "What?"

"I know I know I'm sorry! It's just-"Mako didn't even let Bolin finish. He stormed out of his room and out of the front door. He couldn't believe it! Everyone is against him it seems. First Korra, then Asami, now his own brother, Bolin. Why? He thought. If Asami hadn't dumped him, Bolin wouldn't have went for her. If he didn't pay so much attention to Korra, Asami wouldn't have dumped him. If Tahno hadn't gave Korra his number, He wouldn't pay so much attention to Korra. So this all leads back to Tahno, whom Mako hated from the start anyways.

Korra sat in her room thinking of Mako. He had treated her terribly and now he became jealous. Tonight was a ball thrown for her by Tarrlock and he would surely be there. She still had feelings for him, but they were very small ones. Her feelings for Tahno however, continued to grow. He had saved her from humiliation after all. Plus their date had went smoothly at Sheng Hai.

After Mako had left, Tahno asked what happened. She told him about Mako kissing her and he had got angrier than ever. After they got passed the Mako drama, they had talked about their lives in the water tribe. They had paid the bill and Tahno was dropping her off at home.

"Korra?" Tahno had stopped her before she was heading inside.

"Yes Tahno?"

"Well you know the ball in your honor tomorrow?"

"Yea…"

"Will you go with me?" He asked nervously.

Korra smiled and nodded her head. "Of course and you didn't have to ask! I kinda already thought…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground and blushed.

"We were a couple?" Tahno finished as he took a step forward and grabbed her hand. Korra looked up and kissed Tahno on the lips and he kissed her back.

As she thought of the moment, Korra couldn't help but smile. She sat up and went into Pema's room. "Pema, can I borrow a dress?"

"Of course honey!" Pema said as she got up to help Korra. Ikki came in to help again and by the end of the makeover, Korra looked stunning. She wore a black dress with beautiful deep red patterns. She also wore black high heeled boots and a red purse.

"Thank you so much Pema." Korra said as she hugged Pema. Tenzin called Korra downstairs.

"Korra come down here it's time to leave now!"

"Good luck hun!" Pema called as she watched the car fade down the street.

Tahno stood outside waiting for Korra to arrive.

"Hey there Tahno." Mako said smugly as he made his way to Tahno. Tahno simply nodded at Mako and looked down. "Hey, I'm sorry OK? When it comes to Korra… I don't know I just have really mix feelings about her." He said.

Tahno finally looked Mako directly in the eyes and said, "Well you shouldn't! She liked you anyways. Korra is beautiful, amazing, smart, and athletic. I'm so proud to call her my girlfriend." Tahno said as he crossed his arms. Mako felt tears stinging in his eyes at the last sentence.

"Sorry Mako that's just the way love goes." Tahno said, patting Mako's back and walking away. Mako nodded and leaned against a pillar outside. Even though he thought he had a ghost of a chance, it had vanished. He could not win Korra back.

Korra walked up the steps and saw Mako standing there. She froze in her tracks. She did not expect to see him standing right there. Her plan tonight was to avoid him.

"Hey Mako." She said as she walked over to him. He waved, but stayed completely still.

"Are you OK?" Korra asked.

"Look I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!" Mako blurted out. Korra looked down sadly then turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I just don't feel the same way."

"Forget I ever said anything." He said, tears falling as he walked down the street away from the ball.

Korra stood outside, watching Mako walk away before turning to go inside.

"Hey Avatar. I was beginning to think you stood me up." Tahno said as he made his way towards Korra. Korra laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Ha-ha funny. Do you wanna go dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask, but first can we go for a walk?" Tahno asked, giving her his puppy dog face. Korra threw her head back and laughed.

"Sure why not?"

They walked down streets hand in hand.

"I want to ask you something." Korra said to Tahno as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sure."

"Why did you save me from embarrassment?"

Tahno thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I felt bad about the way Mako treated you and I wanted to show him what he was missing out on." He shrugged. "Besides the guy's an idiot anyways. He didn't know a good thing when he had it right in front of him. Plus he didn't seem to give you enough praise during your tournaments."

"Mako's not an idiot. I'll admit he was blind, but not an idiot." Korra defended.

"Trust me if you were on my team, you would get attention."

"Why would I join your team?" Korra asked as they stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"Join me Korra. We could wipe Mako's name of the scoreboard! The Fire Ferrets would be nothing but a memory!" Tahno said excitedly, grabbing her hand. She jerked back as if her hand were on fire.

"Was this your plan all along? Get me to fall in love and then try and have me betray my teammates?"

"Well let's be frank Korra: your playing skills are terrible when you play for the Fire Ferrets-"

"Korra is not terrible!" comes Mako's voice from around the corner. "She's fantastic and the best teammate I could ever ask for… And I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize it." He says, now face to face with Korra.

"Get out of here Mako! I don't need your help!" Korra snarls.

"Korra I could understand why you would hate me so much because I would hate me too if I were treated the way I treated you. I was a jerk and a complete loser. You're right. I was jealous. Jealous cause I didn't have you. I was a fool for not realizing how much I need you. Korra… I love you." Korra stared at Mako. She felt a spark light inside of her, but it faded.

"Mako… I don't love you."

The words stung Mako's body like a thousand bee stings. It hurt. It hurt a lot and to make it worse, Tahno just laughed. Tahno laughed because he knew it hurt Mako. And he didn't care that it did.

"Well… I'm sorry I wasted your time Korra… Bye." Mako said quickly, as he ran away. Korra looked down to see Tahno laughing on the ground. She shook her head and ran home as the tears began to fall. She wanted to make Mako jealous, but didn't want to hurt him in the process. Worst of all, she feels like she crushed their friendship.

She dialed Tenzin's phone number, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey Tenzin it's Korra. I left the party early due to… issues. See you at home." Korra left her message and sighed before going to her room. It felt weird being home by herself and it kinda scared her, but she shook off the feeling. She's the Avatar. She can't be afraid of anything. She changed into her Pj's and sat in her room. She was falling asleep when she heard a noise in her room. She sat up straight and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. She took a step forward when she felt a shocking sensation running through her body.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

Everything was just a blur and her hearing was fading, but she could make out five words in a voice that really scared her, "Hey Korra, How's it going?"

Then she heard laughter and everything went black.

_**A/N: Not my best like at all! My mom kept hounding me to do my school work since I'm on home studies and it threw me off track. I'm so sorry you guys! If you could find it in your heart to review that would be nice. Also my mom is making update once a week sooo ya. Rules are rules. Next update is next Friday. Try to hold out until then. Other than all that bad news thx 4 reading!**_


	4. Wrongly Accused

_**A/N: OMFG! I just watched the last LoK episode! So happy tht Mako confessed his love to Korra and thot it was sooo adorable wen Bolin saved Asami, but started crying when I knew it was over . Anyways couldn't wait to update soooooo here u go!**_

_**Chapter 3: Wrongly Accused:**_

Mako woke up to Bolin bursting into his room followed by Asami, Tenzin, & Chief Beifong.

"What's going on you guys?" Mako asked as he sat up scratching his head.

"Mako, we have reason to believe you have something to do with the kidnapping of Avatar Korra." Chief Beifong said, as she made her way over to Mako.

Mako's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Don't try to play stupid Mako! We know you took her!" Tahno yelled as he strode in.

"Me? Why would I take her?"

"Because you're jealous!" Tahno said back.

"I am not JEALOUS!"

"Just calm down all of you!" Tenzin said as he raised his hands to silence them.

"Where's Korra? What happened to her?" Mako asked angrily as he grabbed his coat and scarf. Asami pushed him away from the doorway and to his bed, receiving an angry glare from him.

"Late last night…. Korra went home due to some issues she said she was having." Mako looked down at the word "issues". Tenzin continued. "She left me a message saying she'll see me when I get home, but when I got home and went to her room to check on her, she wasn't there. Bolin said when he went home, you weren't there and you didn't come home until two in the morning."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mako yelled. He didn't do it! He could never bring himself to hurt Korra. Not even in team practices when they were just practicing! He always just went easy on her, but they didn't believe him. They thought he was actually Korra's kidnapper! Someone or something must have convinced them that he took her. Mako pushed them all out of the way, but Bolin earth bended his feet to the ground as Lin tied him up.

"Bo! How could you do this to me?" Mako yelled as his brother helped tie him up.

"I'm so so sorry Mako. All my life you protected me… but now it's my turn to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Mako asked angrily.

Bolin turned away sadly as he said, "Yourself".

"Load him up!" Lin yelled to the metal benders in the van. They loaded a very heated Mako into the van and drove away. Asami shook her head. She knew Mako didn't do it. He would never hurt Korra. She knew who did do it though. But she couldn't say. She was sworn to secrecy.

Tahno watched the van drive away in the distance. How could he do this? How could he stand around knowing full well where Korra was and who took her? Here Mako was being wrongly accused of something that someone else did. And the fact that Tahno didn't know if Korra would be safe made it even worse. He looked over at Asami who was staring at him as well. Bolin walked over to Tahno.

"Well Tahno, I never thought I would say this, but welcome to Team Avatar." He said patting Tahno on the back. Tahno nodded before gesturing for Asami to come over to him. Asami strode over to him and the confession began…

Bolin's mind was going crazy. He turned his brother over to the police and invited his enemy into Team Avatar!

"I wish mom and dad were here. They'd know what to do." He whispered to Pabu. Pabu cocked his head at Bolin. Bolin just laughed and continued to think. His brother wouldn't hurt Korra, but then again why else would he come home at two in the morning? He believed Mako wasn't guilty, but who else would know Korra was going home that night alone except for Mako, Tenzin and… TAHNO. The gears began to turn faster in Bolin's mind. If he remembered correctly, Tahno was her date! Bolin got up and ran over to Tahno.

"TAHNO!" he yelled as he was now face to face with Tahno.

Tahno raised an eyebrow at the out of breath Bolin in front of him. "Yes?"

"Where were you on the night that Korra was abducted?" Bolin asked.

Tahno sneered at him. "Bolin this is serious. We don't have time to play the interrogation game."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Bolin yelled, scaring Tahno a little. "Geez power of an earth bender, attitude of a fire bender. OK OK I was walking with her in the park when we ran into Mako. He was jealous as usual-"

"My bro is a lot of things, but trust me, he is NOT jealous of you so you better scratch that!" Bolin growled.

Tahno put his arms up defensively. "Gee sorry. Anyways he professed his love to her and she said she didn't feel the same way. So he got mad and left and she left shortly afterwards."

Bolin stared at Tahno for a long time. "Alright thanks Tahno." Tahno waved him off as he watched Bolin run away. It's a very good thing Bolin's not that bright….

Asami paced the floor as tears fell down her face. How can she do this? Help her father capture the Avatar then blame it on Mako? She felt terrible. She knew the truth. Tahno knew the truth. He is her ex-boyfriend after all. He knew her all too well. Sure enough she thought dumping Mako would be enough. She thought ever so wrong….

Mako stared at the wall. He couldn't think of the fact that he was in a prison cell or that his brother was a betrayer. All he could think about was Korra. Where is she? Is she hurt? Did something happen to her? Mako couldn't think about how he would live if anything happened to her. He would die inside. This whole situation was killing him inside! He didn't realize what he missed out on til she was gone and it hurt! Mako stood up as he saw Tahno make his way to the bars.

"What do you want?" Mako asked.

"You didn't take Korra… And I know who did."

Mako's widened.

"And I had something to do with it…"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CRUEL, HEARTLESS BASTARD!WHERE IS SHE?" Mako yelled angrily.

"Find out." Tahno said before turning and walking away. Mako was pissed! This fake asshole can turn him wild. He takes his brother's approval from him, but no one NO ONE messed with Korra and got away with it. He would find Korra… even the mission could take his life…

_**A/N: Aw well I tried to make it longer but oh well hope u like!:D**_


	5. Saving KorraOr Attempting To

_**Chapter 5: Saving Korra… Or attempting to:**_

Mako breatehed heavily, sweat plastering his hair to his angered expression. He's only been in here for 2 days and he hasn't turned calm or anything. He really didn't know what to feel. His expression never faded. It felt like a permanent feature now. The guards would pass by, some feeling sorry for him. One even slipped him food once in a while. One day he was in the middle of meditation (He thought that maybe if tried hard enough he might be able to contact Korra through his mind) when the news came.

Tenzin walked over to the bars, so quietly in fact that Mako didn't really hear him til he came to the bars and cleared his throat. Mako quickly stopped his meditating and ran over to the bars eagerly.

"Well?" he asked, in an eager yet demanding tone, as if to force the words out of Tenzin's mouth. Tenzin looked down sadly, tears threatening to fall, before clearly stating,

"Korra's dead."

Mako looked at him. "You're lying Tenzin."

"Mako… Why… HOW could I lie about something as serious as this?"

Mako looked into Tenzin's sad, weary eyes not believing a word he said. "WHY ARE YOU LYING TENZIN?"

"Enough! if you don't believe me, read this." Tenzin thrust the paper in to Mako's face with such ferocity, he had practically air bended it to him, and left without another word. It was a picture of Korra in a casket. Arms folded over her chest as her most beautiful features stood out. But something wasn't quite right. Something seemed…off. The way her face was positioned… It was crooked. Mako gasped. She had a chip in her ear! As if she was a statue. He angered quickly. How dare they claim the citizens of Republic City's hero AND Mako's future wife (Yes he was absolutely sure he loved her) dead! "I'm busting out of here." Mako thought to himself aloud.

_**A/N: Yes don't say it. I know its short but im still adding to this chapter:P U guys have wanted me to continue so here's just a short taste of ch 5 **_


	6. Escape From Imprisonment Part 1

_**Hey guys~! So here is a small chapter for this story which is going to be continued. Sorry I haven't been on. Schools been taking a toll on me and then I'm working on writing an actual book soooo... Yah. Anyways, here is a bit more of my LoK story.**_

_**Escape From Imprisonment Part 1:**_

Mako looked around the cell. Nothing that could be used as a weapon is anywhere near his range of sight. He growled, muttering curses under his breath. He sat there, brain storming. How is he to escape? His energy is far too low to fire bend his way out. There was no weapon he could get ahold of and use for protection. Maybe... A distraction...

"Dinner." A guard said gruffly, making his way to Mako's cell. Mako lies on the ground,motionless.

"Uhm, Hello...?" The guard cautioned. No noise. No twitch. Nothing. The guard gulps, fearing Mako has passed on.

"Can I have some back up over here? We've got a dead one!" The guard called into his walkie-talkie.

"Over! On our way!" Another guard replies. Mako stays completely still, trying to make little to no movement at all and keeping his breath soundless. If this plan worked out As he wants it to, he can be in the hospital in no time. Then he can find his way out.

The other two guards arrive within a minute of the call. They look at Mako's body and suck in a breath.

"God, this is not good... We were only supposed to hold the guy til trial... Alkin. Check his pulse." The head guard says to one of the guards now identified as Alkin. Alkin immediately walks over to Mako's body and checks his pulse.

"It's very faint sir. It's there but faint." Alkin reports. The head guards eye twitches in annoyance. He swiftly turns to the guard who had brought Mako's food.

"Did you even bother to check his pulse?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"W-well... It wasn't my FIRST thought..." The guard stuttered. Alkin tried not to laugh.

"Well he's clearly unconscious so let's just get him to the hospital wing." Alkin said, picking up Mako and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Agreed." The chief said. And with that they all stride out of the cell, Mako quietly devising the next part of his escape from imprisonment.

_**Hey guys so this is part 1 of the full chapter Escape From Imprisonment. Hope you liked what's here so far. I'll try to update soon!**_


	7. Escape From Imprisionment Part 2

_**Escape From Imprisonment Part 2:**_

The room was extremely bright and flourished in nothing but white. It took a while, but Mako's eyes finally adjusted to the room. He saw a window that doctors could observe him from. He saw a tray of food at his bed side and a barely noticeable door. But beyond that was a window. A window that veiwed trees and buildings and best of all, people. This window was his hope, his escape. It was the only thing that seperated him from finding Korra. He looks at the palm of his hand. A small flame flickered. He smirked. He had enough fuel to at least to get him half way out if not all the way. He felt the door. Soild metal.

"Damn it..." He muttered, sitting on his bed. He noticed he was clad in white jumpsuit with black metal patches around certain areas of the suit.

The door swung open to reveal a short man in a white lab coat holding a clip board.

"Hello there Mako." The man says, nodding politely. Mako narrowed his eyes. This man looked familiar but Mako wasn't exactly sure he'd actually seen or met the man outside of this hospital wing.

"Uhm... Hello?" Mako said, as the words 'Stranger Danger' flashed in his mind. Who was this man?

"Uhm pardon me sir, but do I know you from somewhere?" Mako questioned.

"Can't say that you do. You may know my son Tahno though." The man shrugged, looking at his clip board and scribbling down some notes.

"Tahno?" Mako said, his throat tightening.

"Yep." The man replied. Mako looked around. The door was wide open. Why would a doctor leave the door open with a prisoner right there? Mako swiftly made his way towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the doctor warned, but by then it was too late. Mako reached the door way and suddenly, the black patches on his jumpsuit began to tingle and attach themselves to his skin. A terrible shockwave of electricity rippled through his body.

"GAHHHHHHH" Mako screamed, getting thrown into a wall by the unseen electrical current.

"I tried to warn you..." The doctor said as he walked to the door, shaking his head."You should realize by now, Mako... There is no escape." And with that, the man said, shutting the door behind him. Realization dawned on Mako. There was one way in...

But no way out.

**_Hey guys~! So this is Part 2 of the full chapter Escape From Imprisionment, which will by the way hopefully be only 3 parts. I'm going to try and update soon.:) Next chapter will hopefully be the final installment!_**


	8. Escape From Imprisonment Part 3

_**Escape From Imprisonment- Part III-**_

It's been about four weeks since Mako's been in the imprisonment chamber. It was more solitary if anything. He's been too afraid to walk near the small window or door due the fear of being shocked again.

A built man with a hat hung low over his eyes entered the room. Usually, Mako would yell at people to get out of his room, but something about this man felt comforting yet dangerous, like running through a mine field.

"Dinner..." he said gruffly, setting the food down on Mako's bedside table. Mako didn't even bother to look up.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered. The young man looked over at him.

"Mako... It's me... Bolin."

Mako's eyes widened as he quickly looked up at Bolin, rising to his feet at the speed of light.

"Bo?! What are you DOING here?!" he gasped, shocked to see a face he actually knew.

"I... I came to rescue you..." Bolin muttered quietly, looking down as he shifted uncomfortably. Mako walked over to him slowly.

"Y-You're the one who turned me in..."

"I know, Mako... I know... I'm sorry, I should've believed you."

Mako was confused about how to feel. Bolin, his own brother, had turned him and sided with their worst enemy. It felt impossible to forgive him. But watching him stand here, clad in prison guard uniform that reeked of sweat and tears misting his eyes, Mako knew he had to forgive his little brother.

"Come here you big idiot." Mako grinned, opening his arms to his little brother. Bolin wasted no time running into his arms and tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Mako... I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright Bo... I forgive you."

* * *

Lin paced the ground outside, Tenzin trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Lin. We'll break Mako out then find Korra. She can't be too far." he assured her, but Lin just wouldn't hear it.

"What if they don't get out?! What the hell were you thinking sending Bolin inside anyway?!"

"Well, would you rather have had the councilman do it?! I'm the son of the ex avatar! Everyone knows me!" he snapped. She turned to him and glared.

"I'm not saying to have you do it! I'm just explaining that you can't send in just anyone! This is a PRISON! Not a CANDY SHOP!" she yelled.

"HEY! IS SOMEONE DOWN THERE?" A guard called from the roof top. Lin cursed under her breath and pulled both herself and Tenzin into the shadows and out of sight. The guard looked down, making sure to do a thorough check before shrugging it off as his imagination. Thank God for the non-existent brains the guards have.

"Where are they?" Lin growled quietly. A boom in the distance answered her question. A loud alarm sounded.

"ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPEE ON THE LOOSE AT THE NORTH END! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A RUNNER ON THE LOOSE AT THE NORTH END! MAN ALL STATIONS!"

"I believe THAT answers your question." Tenzin snickered. Lin shot him a look, silencing him immeadiately, before running off to the north end of prison.

* * *

"SO YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN WAS TO BLOW THE WALL OUT OF PLACE AND JUMP 10 STORIES DOWN?!" Mako yelled in frustration as he ran alongside Bolin.

"WELL YEAH! THAT ROOM WASN'T EARTH BENDER PROOFED!" Bolin called back, chuckling as they became hidden from view. Mako breathed heavily and looked around. They were in what looked to be a hidden alley.

"Is this a prisoner alley or something?" Bolin asked, taking in the faded, graffiti covered walls. Mako shrugged and spotted a small, almost non-visible door. Without thinking, he began to walk towards it.

"What are you doing?!" Bolin whisper yelled. "We're supposed to wait for Tenzin and Lin!"

"Shhhh..." Mako held up a finger and opened the door. His eyes widened. In what appeared to be the basement, he found...

* * *

**_XD Hate me all you want:) I know~! I left your imaginations to wander. ANYWAY~, we are nearing the end of this story :(( GOOD news for you though, another LoK ff by me is going to start up after this one called: The Story of Harou and Ryu:) REJOICE! So this is way late. I'm sorry. I have a lot going on. My aunt just died yesterday morning due to stage four liver cancer. I'm very hurt about it so kinda bear with my shortness on updates, ok? Thanks a million and I love you all~! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY~!_**


	9. The Final Battle Part One

**_The Final Battle- Part One:_**

"Shhhh..." Mako held up a finger and opened the door. His eyes widened. In what appeared to the basement, he found Korra chained to a wall, bloodied and battered.

"Oh my god..." he breathed, jumping inside. "Korra..."

He knew it! He knew she was alive all along! He slowly crept towards her.

Her once angelic features were now scarred. Cuts and gashes covered her body as signs of struggle. Blood was seeping from old wounds that looked as if they'd been healed and recut.

"Korra..." Mako's voice came out a choked whisper.

"Mako!" Bolin whisper yelled, coming in after him. "What are you-" He stopped at the sight of Korra.

"I told you, Bo." Mako choked on the tears that came as he buried his face in his hands. "I told you I had nothing to do with her disappearance."

"I believe you..." Bolin reaches out to touch Korra's face. Korra's eyes shot open and Bolin jerked his hand back as if it caught fire.

"Bo... lin?" Korra's voice came out raspy, like a person who had been yelling for days.

"Korra?" Bolin and Mako asked hesitantly at the same time. Was this battered girl chained to a wall really their fellow teammate and friend?

"Mako..." her voice changed from a rasp to utter sadness. "Is... that you?"

"It's me..." Mako took her limp hand in his. The skin felt raw and rough compared to his own.

"Mako..." she began to cry. "I should have listened to you... I should have listened to you..."

He wanted to scream. How could he do this? How could he have allowed this to happen? If he gave one shit about Korra, she wouldn't be chained to a wall in a cell, covered in blood and bruises from God knows who.

"We don't have time to fret over this Korra..." he said. "Bolin. Get her down. We've got asses to beat."

Bolin grinned. "Sure thing bro."

He grabbed ahold of the chains and broke them like twigs. Korra fell lifelessly into Mako's waiting arms. Mako caressed her face gently and stood slowly, careful not to hurt her even more.

"There you two are!" Lin hissed. "Where-" her eyes fell on Korra.

"Is that..." Tenzin breathed, unable to finish his sentence.

There was a loud boom from outside and they all jumped.

"Lets get outta here!" Bolin suggested. No one argued as the hobbled straight out of the God forsaken prison. But as soon as they were out, they wish they would've stayed.

"Oh no..." Mako looked at what used to be Republic City. In it's place were nothing but ruins, fire, and a few dead bodies. Most of which consisted of well known benders.

"My city..." Lin's expression went hard. Her job as chief was to protect Republic City with her life. A dark shadow blocks the sunlight. They look up to find a gigantic blimp with a well known face on the side; Amon.

"No..." Bolin's eyes watered as looked at the scene with weary eyes. Everything... Everything he ever loved. Gone with the wind. The blimp comes to a screeching halt and a crowd appears.

"Hide!" Lin hissed, pulling them into a secluded alley to watch.

"ATTENTION ALL NON-BENDERS. AMON HAS RISEN. REPUBLIC CITY IS AS GOOD AS OURS. THE ONLY THING THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY IS THE FEW REMAINING BENDERS THAT ARE ALIVE. SEEK THEM OUT AND END THEM." The crowd cheered at the speech given by one of Amon's servents from the blimp.

"You... Are you guys benders?" a voice came from behind Mako. The group jumped and spun around to face a teenager with pale skin, black hair, and icy blue eyes.

"We are. What of it? Do you intend to turn us over to Amon?" Tenzin pushed his way to the front of the group and got into his fighting stance. "If so, you'll have to go through me."

"Whoa, whoa. Chill gramps." the boy puts his hands up defensively. "My name's Orik. Orik Vasouk. I'm no enemy. I just came here to destroy this guy."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Bolin inquired, folding his arms over his chest. Orik handed him a bowl of soba noodles.

"We can trust him~!" Bolin grinned, eating the noodles. "He's a good guy~!"

"Yeah. That's what you said about Tahno and I'm pretty sure he did this to Korra." Mako muttered, rolling his eyes. The only thing he wanted to do is take Korra and flee the city. He knew it sounded really selfish but after all that went on, a fight is the last thing he needed.

"I know you just met me but I'm asking you to trust me. " Orik's voice cut into Mako's thoughts. "My friend Demetri and I came here to protect Republic City. We mean you no harm."

Mako considered this for a moment. Orik meant what he said; Mako could tell.

"Fine." he said after a while. "You can join our team."

"Great." Orik smiled. "Follow me. Demetri has the massacre all planned out."

Massacre? Planned out? Those words should never be used in the same sentence. This couldn't be good. Mako couldn't help but wonder what was in store for them as they followed Orik down a moonlit path into darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys. Yup. Its short. I know. Next chapter with either be the last OR second to last. It all depends on how I feel.:) Anyway, Orik and Demetri are my own two characters. I know you can't really form an opinion on them right now, but when you get to see more of them, I expect at least a formulated opinion on them; good OR bad:) Ha anyway, R&R Lovleys. Peace out, A town, Stay up, Never down:)_**


	10. The Final Battle Part Two

_**A/N: I suggest going on YouTube and searching 1 Hour Most Epic Battle Music Collection to listen to as you read this.:)**_

_**The Final Battle- Part Two:**_

The group finally arrived at a small campsite located on the outskirts of Republic City that consisted of nothing but a fire and two tents. A boy no older than seventeen with sandy blonde hair that was spikey up front and smooth back, purple eyes, and a toned figure sat by the fire, pouring over what Mako assumed was the battle plan.

"Hey Demetri." Orik greeted the blonde boy. Demetri jumped slightly and looked up, giving a faint smile.

"Hey. Who are these people?" he gestured to the group behind Orik.

"This is Lin, Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Tenzin. They're some benders I found walking around." Orik replied with a shrug, taking a seat across from him.

"Sup?" Demetri stood up with a lopsided grin and gave a bow. "The name's Demetri. Demetri Viskon."

"Hey." Mako took a seat and placed Korra on his lap gently, cradling her. Everyone else followed his example and sat as well. "So what's this Orik here says about a massacre plan?"

"Well." Demetri began pacing. "We have seen the destruction caused by this Amon dude or whatever and I believe the only way to stop him is to kill each and every one of his followers."

"I object." Lin snapped in outrage, rising to her feet. "We cannot just sever the lives of poor, helpless civilians!"

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who knows that they have absolutely no problem taking the lives of your fellow benders." Demetri waved a dismissive hand at her.

"That'll make we benders seem more monstrous than they seem to think we are!" Lin argued.

"And yet if we stand around and do nothing, then what sweetheart?" Demetri gave an irritated snarl. Lin opened her mouth to say something but found herself unable to. "Exactly lady. Now take a seat."

Lin wanted to pulverize him at the moment but decided against and took a seat.

Demetri clasped his hands together. "Okay, now that that's outta the way, let's see what we're working with. What can you guys do?"

"I can bend fire and lightning." Mako whispered quietly. "And my brother, Bo can bend earth."

"I bend air and Lin bends metal." Tenzin said, gazing at Lin with a worried expression.

"OK." Demetri scrawled something down on a piece of paper.

"I think before we fight, we should call for reinforcment." Mako suggested. He didn't like the idea of going in without back up. It would be seven against over a thousand; the chances of winning were slim, not to mention that Korra was in absolutely no condition to fight meaning in all reality, it'd be six versus thousands.

"Do you have any people in mind?" Orik inquired hopefully.

"We know of little allies but they may be of use to us." Tenzin chimed in.

"Oh really?" Demetri rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Please. Do share oh wise one."

* * *

_MAKO'S POV(SURPRISE SURPRISE:D)-_

I watch the world around me evolve with such dreary eyes. Everything is so broken. It's not at all the Republic City I used to know. But then again, it's something II have to accept because everything is changing nowadays. Bo, Tenzin, even Lin have changed. They may not see it but I do. I myself have even changed. Nothing's the same. Well... except the way I feel about Korra... She means so much more to me than anyone ever could have.

My darling Korra... What's she dreaming about, I wonder. She's been out ever since Bo and I rescued her. I fear she'll pass away in her sleep which is why I refused to leave her side at first. Then I began to think "She's strong. She'll make it." and I allowed myself to let go of her long enough to watch for reinforcement.

I spot a fire nation ship in the distance and a smile tugs at my face; Reinforcment has arrived. I climb down and let the group know I'm leaving before making my way over to the area where smoke is rising. Sure enough I find Iroh, King of the Fire Nation.

"Hey." I greet, giving a small wave. He bows curtly.

"Hello Mako. You called?"

"Reinforcement is needed, bro." I clap him on the back and begin leading him to the campsite.

"Stay here and keep watch til I get back." Iroh instructs the team before following me. "Fill me in."

"Amon has taken over Republic City." I state flatly. "Our chances weren't looking so good so that's why we kinda needed back up."

He nods in understanding. "I see. Where is the Avatar?"

I fidget before quietly muttering. "Unconcious and on bed rest."

His eye twitches and he holds an arm out in front of me to stop me from walking. "You mean to tell me... We're going to try to win a war against an overlord with the most powerful person in the world out cold and on bed rest?"

"Well when you put it that way..." I grumble. He sighs and rubs his temples.

"We can't attack just yet."

"What?!" I snap. "We can't just sit around and wait! We don't have the time OR lives to spare! Pretty soon the world is going to be bender less! Is that what you want?!"

"Mako." His voice is stern and commanding. "We can't just charge in. You said we need all the help we can get, right? Well, Avatar Korra is the biggest help we have. If she's out cold then what can a few army of benders do against Amon without Korra's help?"

"We can take him!" I exclaim. "We're strong! I know we-"

"MAKO!" he yells, cutting me off in mid-sentence. "Have you even stopped to think about how many benders Amon has already taken out?! Do you think the benders of Republic City just handed the place over to him?! No! We benders aren't the types to back down! He KILLED his way into taking over the city! We don't need just strength; we need strategy and power."

I look down, unable to say anything. He's right.

"Hey, you must be Iroh." Orik comes shuffling out of the bushes carrying a solid black sword that seems to waver every time you look directly at it.

Iroh nods, eyeing the sword suspiciously. "Yes, I am... Where did you get that sword?"

"This?" Orik holds up the sword as if seeing it for the first time then looks at Iroh and smirks. "It's one of a kind."

"Hm..." Iroh averts his gaze. "You shall be in the invasion as well?"

"Yep." Orik nods. "Me and my buddy, Demetri."

"Sounds good." Iroh claps Orik on the shoulder. "Take me to this Demetri fellow."

* * *

Mako sat at the edge of a hill, taking deep breaths.

"Mako." Bolin's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah Bo?" Mako sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"If anything happens to either of us out there... be it good or bad... just know I love bro."

Mako gave a faint smile and ruffled his little brother's hair. "I know... I love you too bro."

The sound of a gun shot sounded in the distance; Demetri's signal. Mako stood up with a heavy heart and gazed into the distance. A crowd of people ran out from a cave screaming and shouting. Suddenly, the cave explodes. Mako and Bolin shield their faces from the dust and ashes that came with the destruction of the equalists hideout cave.

"That's our cue..." Bolin breathed, his heart visibly thumping in his chest. Mako nodded then turned to his brother.

"Be careful out there."

Bolin nodded and gave a weak smile. "Always."

Mako wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and embraced his brother. Bolin hugged back.

"Goodbye Bo."

"Bye Mako."

They released each other and Bolin sprinted off into the distance and Mako watched him go sadly. After Bolin faded away, Mako turned his attention back to the riled crowd.

"Well... I'm really sorry about all this Republic City..." he muttered to himself, putting on some silver metallic glove plated with shining red rubies and the word 'Gilgamesh' etched into each one. "But I refuse to let Amon win... For the sake of everyone and everything I've ever known... Amon, if you can hear me right now... If I were you, I'd run and hide... Find a secure place to watch your people falter... because if I find you..." Mako out stretched his hand, chuckling darkly as the red rubies glowed with power then he began walking downhill. "I'll have NO mercy."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey!:) I hope you enjoyed this! Leave your comments and reviews plz! I ALSO WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING REGARDING ORIK AND DEMETRI!:) Love ya! Peace out, A town, Stay up, Never down:)**_


	11. The Final Battle Part Three

_**The Final Battle- Part Three:**_

_KORRA'S POV:_

_Why is everything faltering? My senses are so weak. I thought for a few moments I could hear Mako, but I know I must be hallucinating; I'm chained to a wall in God knows where. If I would have just listened to Mako when he said Tahno wasn't right for me… I wouldn't have been captured and taken to Amon by both Tahno and Asami… But no… I had to be stubborn; I had to make Mako jealous. Now look. Amon has begun his invasion and where is the all mighty Avatar? Stuck in a deep dark hole that smells like cat piss and human feces. I'm the worst Avatar ever. I bring shame to the name of the Avatars. I failed._

"_Why do you believe you have failed?" An old voice sounds. I appear in a forest of some sort. I cross my legs as I sit on the ground and stare at the old air bender seated in front of me. I reconigze him as Avatar Aang._

"_Avatar Aang…." I breathe, giving a respectful head bow. "It's an honor sir. A true honor…"_

"_Good to see you Avatar Korra." Aang smiles warmly at me. _

"_Aang…." I keep my head bowed, tears stinging in my eyes. "I have failed you. I have failed all the Avatar's before me… By just being stuck here…. I'm a weak being."_

"_Do not say such things. You should never be ashamed if you fail; you be ashamed when you don't try!" he says sharply. "Unbow your head, child. I do not require that much honor and respect."_

_I do as told but keep my eyes trained on the floor._

_"Do not feel so low and unmeaningful, Korra. You have gave the people of Republic City the most important thing they can ask for." _

_I look up to meet Aang's eyes. "What might that be?"_

_He smiles wisely before replying, "Hope."_

_I ponder this for a moment, thinking back to everything. When I was younger and discovered as the Avatar. The look people gave me. They looked up to me... I gave them something to believe in..._

_"Avatar Aang...?"_

_"Yes, Korra?"_

_"Is it possible for me to win?" I say quietly. Aang gives out a light chuckle._

"Anything is possible; you're the Avatar. Now get out there and take your city back." and with that, he fades in a puff of hazy smoke. I take a deep breath and plead with my mind to allow my eyes to open.

* * *

Lin jumped when Korra's eyes shot open.

"Korra?!" she exclaimed, clutching her chest to stop her heart from beating so fast.

"Lin?" Korra grunted, sitting up and holding her head in pain.

"Well." Demetri walked over. "You're finally awake. Your boyfriends been worried about ya, hun."

"M-my boyfriend?" Korra stuttered, not really sure who he was talking about.

Demetri just chuckled lightly. "That Mako guy."

Korra's face went hot and she turned away. "O-oh."

"We should probably go attack the west front." Lin suggested, rising to her feet. Demetri nodded in agreement and stood to his feet then helped Korra up.

"What's going on?" Korra looked from Demetri to Lin's face.

"Korra... The war between Equalists and Benders... its begun." Lin folded her arms over her chest and Korra stared at them wide eyed.

"We... It has...?"

Demetri nodded. "Yep. Now if we could just take down that Amon guy, our lives would be set."

"Amon..." Korra breathed, shuddering at the name. "He... He did this?" she gestured to the ruins of the city.

"Yes... He did..." Lin sighed, glaring at the ruins.

Korra grit her teeth in anger. She allowed this to happen. Every last bit of it was her fault, but Amon must be crazy if actually expected her to sit around and watch the city crumble at his hand.

"I'll take the city back." Korra said strongly, surprising herself.

"You sure? That's a pretty big job." Demetri gave her a worried expression and ran a hand through his choppy blonde hair.

"I'm positive. I'm the Avatar. It's my duty." and with that, she sprinted off, Lin and Demetri calling after her.

* * *

"Everything is falling into place." Tahno clasped his hands together excitedly. "Right Asami?"

"Yeah." Asami answered half-heartedly. "It's just great."

Tahno gave a fake pout. "Oh do cheer up and try to have fun-"

"FUN?!" Asami snapped, turning to glare at him. "HOW CAN THIS BE FUN?! WE KILLED THE AVATAR, THREW MAKO IN PRISON FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO AND WE'RE KILLING INNOCENT BENDERS!"

"Shut up." Tahno hissed in anger, forcing her back and pinning her to a wall. Asami gasped and tried to free herself from his grasp. He smirked and leaned in close to her ear before whispering, "Do not forget who you work for now."

Asami shuddered at the feel of his breath on her ear and growled. "I work for no one."

His grip got tighter and she squeezed her eyes shut in immense pain. She felt like her wrists would snap.

"I can hurt you, ya know. Amon won't stop me. You're useless. The only reason you're onboard with all this is because daddy told you to."

Asami cringed but couldn't stop the tears of pain from flowing down her face. Tahno smirked victoriously and released his grip, flinging her into the wall. Asami slid down the wall in a heap and drew her knees up to her chest before burying her face in her hands and crying softly.

"Asami, Tahno." Amon's voice came from behind them. Both teens stood at attention. "We have a small... problem."

"Yes, sir. Want us to handle it?" Tahno inquired. Amon nodded curtlt.

"Get down to the factory. Find and kill the earth bending distraction."

Asami had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when Amon said 'Earth bending distraction.'

* * *

Bolin scanned the factory. No sign of an guards. Breaking these blimp fuel machines should be easy.

"Lookin for a fight?" A voice rang behind him, making him jump. He spun around to find Tahno and Asami standing behind him.

"Asami..." he breathed. "You're... You're one of them...?"

Asami looked down, ashamed. "I... Yes..."

Bolin's face hardened and he looked away, unable to believe this.

"Let's cut the crap." Tahno used a water octopus to yank Bolin's feet from under him. Bolin slipped and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Asami cringed in guilt and looked away from the scene.

"Beating you is easier than I thought." Tahno smirked, slamming Bolin into the ground. Bolin coughed up blood and grit his teeth in pain. "Fight back, you coward!"

"Tahno." Asami snapped. "Stop this."

"Why sweetheart?" Tahno unsheathed a silver blade and grinned evily. "The fun's just starting."

Asami's eyes widened and she jumped infront of Bolin. "Tahno!"

"Get out of the way, Asami." Tahno growled, taking a step closer with each word.

Bolin could barely make out what was being said. His head was throbbing and it hurt to blink. He looked up to find Asami in front of him and Tahno standing over her, knife raised. His eyes widened and he pushed Asami out of the way just as Tahno slashed downwards.

The pain shot through Bolin's body like electrocution. He writhed on the floor, listening to Asami's screams next to him, yelling at him for being an idiot.

He mustered up all the strength he could before replying bitterly, "I did it for you... Too bad you couldn't do the same for me."

And with that, Bolin died, bitter yet proud, a single tear of sorrow falling down his face and mixing with the blood puddle forming beside him from his chest wound.

* * *

The walk between Tahno and Asami was quiet, regretful anger. Tahno yanked her along, back to Amon's blimp.

"You got in the way again." Tahno hissed. "I could have killed you."

"You should have. " Asami whispered quietly, a single tear dripping down her face.

"Don't get all suicidal on me, Asami." Tahno rolled his eyes, softening a bit at the sight of her tears. They arrived inside to find Amon waiting for them.

"Did you take care of it?" he asked. Tahno bowed his head.

"We did as asked of us sir."

"Good, good." Amon nodded before his eyes fell on Asami. "And what of you dear? Why so many tears?"

"You know why, Amon..." Asami shook quietly. "You made us kill him... HOW COULD YOU?!"

Amon raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Is this a joke? Because if so, I have no time for playful banter."

"I'm not kidding, Amon." Asami pointed a gun at Amon's face. "I want out."

Amon chuckled. Then that chuckle gradually increased to a laugh as he pulled out a knife. "If you say so, dear." in one swift motion, he slit her throat, leaving her to fall over and lie in her own pile of blood. Tahno's eyes widened but said nothing as he watched Amon turn on heel and walk away.

"Oh, and we have a guest tied up out front." Amon called over his shoulder. "Will you get him, Tahno?"

"Yes sir." Tahno's voice came out a choked whisper. He took one last look at Asami's surprised dead body before turning away to retrieve their prisoner. Once he got out, he found the unconscious boy with blonde hair and purple eyes. It was Demetri.

* * *

"Demetri isn't back yet." Orik gazed warily at the sky before standing up. "I'm going to go search for him.

"Please be careful." Tenzin warned. "Bad things tend to happen. They say the past catches up with you in these parts.

"Hm." Orik rolled his eyes. "My past follows me everywhere I go."

The night air was chilling as twigs and branches crunched under Orik's feet. Something was eerie. Smething lurked in the woods that wasn't meant to be.

"Hey Destruction." A voice called, making Orik stop in his tracks.

"Phantom..." Orik whispered quietly.

A tall, pale skinned boy with jet black hair that hung in his face and blood red eyes walked out of the forest.

"Hey kid." he gave a bone chilling grin and propped his scythe on his shoulder. "Long time no see... but that's gonna change."

Before Orik could run, Phantom muttered something under his breath. The ground began to pull Orik under. He struggled to get free. The ground suffocated him, stwealing every last bit of his air. The last thing he hears is cruel laughter then nothing else.

* * *

**_A/N: hey! Hope it was enjoyable:) please R&R!_**


End file.
